50/50
50/50 is a duet single by the two Super Rookies, Echizen Ryoma (Minagawa Junko) and Tōyama Kintarō (Sugimoto Yuu). Lyrics Kanji= そうなるまで よく出来た シナリオだね 運命は二人をさけた 伝わったその思い 女神さまが 少しだけいたずらをした ここにいる それだけで 心が熱くなる 今二人が 出会った 時代が輝く お互いが お互いを 感じてしまうから 負けるわけにいかない　ライバルだから また、春と夏と秋と冬が駆け抜けてく　明日へと 擦り切れた　プライドを　叩きつけて もうどれほど時が過ぎた 戦った者だけに　出来る絆 少しずつ感じ始めた そばにいる　それだけで　夢がリアルになる ひび割れてた　心じゃ　見えない色で お互いが　お互いを　認め合ってしまう 負けるわけにいかない　一球にかける 今、風に舞った花が高く舞い上がった　明日へと ここにいる それだけで 心が熱くなる 今二人が 出会った 時代が輝く お互いが お互いを 感じてしまうから 負けるわけにいかない　ライバルだから また、春と夏と秋と冬が駆け抜けてく そばにいる　それだけで　夢がリアルになる ひび割れてた　心じゃ　見えない色で お互いが　お互いを　認め合ってしまう 負けるわけにいかない　一球にかける 今、風に舞った花が高く舞い上がった　明日へと |-| Romaji= Sou naru made yoku dekita SHINARIO dane Unmei wa futari wo saketa Tsutawatta sono omoi megami-sama ga Sukoshi dake itazura wo shita Koko ni iru sore dake de kokoro ga atsuku naru Ima futari ga deatta toki ga kagayaku Otagai ga otagai wo kanjite shimau kara Makeru wake ni ikanai RAIBARU dakara Mata, haru to natsu to aki to fuyu ga kakenuketeku asu e to Surikireta PURAIDO wo tatakitsukete Mou dore hodo toki ga sugita Tatakatta mono dake ni dekiru kizuna Sukoshizutsu kanji hajimeta Soba ni iru sore dake de yume ga RIARU ni naru Hibiwareteta kokoro jya mienai iro de Otagai ga otagai wo mitomeatte shimau Makeru wake ni ikanai ikkyuu ni kakeru Ima, kaze ni matta hana ga takaku maiagatta asu e to Koko ni iru sore dake de kokoro ga atsuku naru Ima futari ga deatta toki ga kagayaku Otagai ga otagai wo kanjite shimau kara Makeru wake ni ikanai RAIBARU dakara Mata, haru to natsu to aki to fuyu ga kakenuketeku Soba ni iru sore dake de yume ga RIARU ni naru Hibiwareteta kokoro jya mienai iro de Otagai ga otagai wo mitomeatte shimau Makeru wake ni ikanai ikkyuu ni kakeru Ima, kaze ni matta hana ga takaku maiagatta asu e to |-| English= Until like this, I’ve done well, that’s the scenario We are shouting our destiny That transmitted feeling, the Goddess Plays a trick for a little Just by being here, the heart became hot Now the time when we both meet is shining Because the feeling we felt is mutual I won’t lose because we’re Rival Again, run through spring, summer, fall and winter to tomorrow Striking the worn-out pride How much longer the time we’ve passed With people I fought against, the occurring bond Little by little I started feeling it Just by being by your side, the dream became real The cracking heart is in unseen color We recognize each other mutually I won’t lose, I’ll become the best Now, the flower that danced in the wind fly higher to tomorrow Just by being here, the heart became hot Now the time when we both meet is shining Because the feeling we felt is mutual I won’t lose because we’re Rival Again, run through spring, summer, fall and winter Just by being by your side, the dream became real The cracking heart is in unseen color We recognize each other mutually I won’t lose, I’ll become the best Now, the flower that danced in the wind fly higher to tomorrow Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Duets